dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
West City
West city is a large metropolis. This is where the capsule corporation is located and where Bulma lives and where the battle against Ingus took place. On the outskirts of the city there are burnt out buildings and whole sections of abandoned city. The Gremlins and Wolvers that fled Cradle, have made their home in the abandoned portions of the city, living in burnt out skyscrapers and shanty villages built on the roads. Super computers, radioactive canisters, missiles, 10 foot long synthetic diamonds, giant urns over flowing with ashes, and various other belongings that were taken from the planet during the evacuation, lay about the streets and in the shells of buildings. Tension with the Locals A debonair looking man in a long coat and an eye patch is sat at a table in a bar, he looks as though he comes from a lot of money. A glass of rum in front of him and a sword at his waste. He's sat alone. "Damn that's some fine rum." He says to himself. As women walk by he will always find himself looking towards them and passes charming comments. Akuma walks into the bar. 'All these lowlifes are killing themselves in here. Just like hell in my realm. I love it.' Akuma thinks to herself while surveying the bar. She then sits next to the man already at the bar. "What should I have today?" Akuma thinks out loud. Edward grins. "Hello there my lady. How about you join me in a glass of rum?" He smiles at her. "OI BARMAN GET THIS LADY A RUM PUT IT ON MY TAB!" He shouts to the bar man who then walks over to Akuma and gives her a glass of rum. He glares at Edward a bit. Akuma gives a scowling look at the man. 'How dare he choose for me! But I am looking for a good drink...' Akuma thinks to herself. "Be my drinking bud then... uhhh..." Akuma stops and thinks to herself, "Lowlife." She comes out with suddenly. Edward smiles at the feisty girl. "Well dear I'll have you know I am not a low life, I am from a rich noble family. We have our own sea vessel and our names are extremely well known." He grins "I could show you my ship if you'd like? After I'm done being your drinking buddy that is." He downs his glass. "OI BARKEEP GET ME ANOTHER!" The bar man looks at him angrily "Oh of course m'lord. Noble my arse you're common as dirt. 'Ow ya plannin to pay you're 1,500 zeni tab eh?" Some muscular men now walk up to Edward one picks him up and pins him against the wall. Edward grabs a bottle and smashes it on his head and lands on the ground. "A'right I'm no noble love." he says to Akuma. "I'm actually t'great captain kidd. Now lend us an 'and woulda dear? These twats want me head. Wat are drinkin' buddies for afteh all?" He grins as he punches another guy. The whole bar erupts in a fight. Akuma licks her lips before holding her arm all the way behind her. A bat ejects out of Akuma's hand, she grabs it and swings the bat knocking one of the bar brawlers through the wall. "HOME RUN LOWLIFE!" Akuma shouts before laughing maniacally, "Drinking buddies are a lot of fun aren't they!" Akuma then begins to walk towards the brawlers attacking Captain Kidd. Captain Kidd grins "Now that m'love was grand." He hits another guy in the face with his metal left hand knocking him down before picking up a chair and smashing it over the guys head. "'E ain't gettin up any time soon. HAHAHAHA!" He picks up a rum bottle and takes a swig. He tosses it to Akuma. "'Ere you go, where's the fun in drinkin buds without the drink?" As another brawler attacks Akuma from the left she grabs the bottle and bottles the guy about to attack her. Smashing the bottle. But Akuma caught the rum in a glass being held on her foot. She throws the glass up and also throws her bat into the brawler behind her decapitating him. She then tilts her back and swallows the glass and the rum in one. "I agree. This party is getting fun!" She replies with a sadistic smile on her face. After Akuma killed the guy a few of the guys in the bar run out. All that's left is the bar man and two of his men. "Yar. Well that be one man dead might as well kill a few others I think." He draws a pistol and shoots one of the men before putting it away drawing another and shooting the other guy. "Well then bar man. I assume that means my tab is clear, don't you agree." He has a wide grin as he points the tip of his sword at the mans throat. Akuma jumps across the bar and rips out the bar man's throat with her teeth. She looks back for a second. "Sorry, this one is mine drinkin' bud. But here's a sorry gift." As she says this a black hand grabs two bottles of rum and offers them to Kidd. Akuma continues to dine on the bar man. Kidd grins and takes the bottles sitting on a chair leaning back and putting his feet up on the table. He rips the cork out with his teeth and drinks from the bottle. "Now that's one way to clear a tab if I ever saw'n. I din't expect sumat like this from such a fine young lady. Where do ye hail from lass? Can't say I ever met anyone like yous before?" He smirks. Akuma stands up and wipes her mouth with her arm. Her neck then cracks and her head flips all the way back to look at Kidd. "I'm from another realm. I'm the demon god of it. and no you haven't met anyone like me before." Akuma says before taking a bottle of wine off the side and biting the top of the bottle off and drinking the entire contents. Kidd grins "Ooo Lah dee da. We got us a wine drinker o'er 'ere do we? Some fancy god you is gettin into bar fights with pirates like meself." He laughs to himself "Who needs to be a god when you can be rich, drunk off yer 'ead and surrounded by pretty girls?" Akuma turns to face Kidd. "I agree with ya, you crazy lowlife!" Akuma says raising a glass of cider. "How about a toast to alcohol and pretty women." Akuma says waving the cider in Kidd's direction. Kidd laughs "TO ALCOHOL PRETTY WOMEN AND PLUNDER ON THE HIGH SEAS! I'll 'ave to show ya my ship I weren't lyin about that." Akuma takes a swig of the beer in her hand. "I'll have to show you my palace. Actually, I have a present for you." Akuma says before throwing a red demonic engraved ring to Kidd. "If you can ever get to my realm, that will get you into every bar and casino in hell. Go wild when you get there." Kidd smiles putting on the ring "Some swanky jewelry ya got. Nah I'm sure ya palace is nice'n all but no palace compares to me palace on t'sea. The Monarch is a fine vessel she is. Not to say I shan't be payin your bars and casinos a visit though." "I have to say the sea doesn't interest me much either. But I love your drinking sense." Akuma says putting down the bottle of sake in her hand. She then empties the cash register onto the floor. "You want to take this 'plunder' friend?" Kidd smiles devilishly. "I like the way you think m'dear." he walks over and pockets the loot. "The sea ain't for everyone deary but it's definitely for me." He downs a bottle of rum. "It's been one damn good day. Nice to meet ya lass. I'm Captain Edward Kidd. What may I call you sweet pea?" He grins. Akuma holds up a rum bottle looking to cling bottles. "The name is Akuma, Demon god extraordinaire. Nice to meet your acquaintance" Akuma replies. Kidd takes a swig of the bottle "Quite a title ya got there. I'll probably just call ya Akuma. Much easier on me tongue." He smirks. "We should probably get ourselves outta 'ere before anyone turns up and finds this murder den we made." He grins Akuma looks at Kidd. "I might stick around for a bit longer." She turns to look at the corpse of the bar man. "I'm hungry and eating a friend isn't too nice now." She turns back to Kidd with a sadistic smile, "Is it?" He returns the grin. "It depends exactly how yer eatin' em, I wouldn't mind ye havin' a taste of me but I'd prefer it if you din't bite." He smirks. "Enjoy yer corpse though I'm sure you'll enjoy that much more. The tastes of the upper class still confuse me wee brain. "I don't understand how you enjoy the sea so much, maybe there is multiple pieces to your enjoyment of it, well whatever, it's all opinion." Akuma replies. She then turns and begins to feast again. "Yar. Ye may be right. Anyways my ship awaits me my dear I shall bid ye fair well. Lovely meeting such a fine lass and I do hope our paths cross again. Thanks ye for the fun time. It's been a right blast." He opens the door and leaves headed back for his ship. The police walk into a dark and blood covered bar. Akuma then attacks all three cops and consumes them all. She then leaves the bar for the next set of police officers to clean up. "This was a fun outing, lowlifes you have some good bars." Category:Locations Category:RP Areas Two Poor PiratesCategory:Earth RP Areas Captain Kidd and Cubia are wandering around West City looking for things to steal and trying to think up a good way to get more crew. "Yargh, we need a crew. Yankin' peoples pocket watches is fine 'n all but I yearn for t'high seas." Kidd says as he steals someones wallet. "I 'ave an idea but alone we'd be shark bait... We just nick someone elses crew lad though we be needin a bit 'o force to get us our prize, force we lack mate..." He steals someones watch and turns into an alley way and leans against the wall as he thinks up a plan. Cubia's face twists into a menacing smile. "Steal a crew you say. So you plan on taking out the captain of the ship moored up at seahavan huh? Captain Orosa. I here his ship is full of able-bodied personal. I here they are moving a lot of expensive cargo onto the ship. I'd say if we got ourselves into those crates, that's our way in!" Slightly behind, a hooded person is following Kidd, some blond hair falls out of the black hood onto his red jacket, a hand on a sword at his waist, and his other holding a note pad he stalks the captain blending into crowds as best he can A Saiyan woman who looks a tad miffed stood in the entrance to the alley way "i'll thank you not to be taking what isnt yours" Cauli has her arms crossed an impatient look on her face she steps past him and he feels his pocket become lighter Cauli is holding her wallet "aren't the whole pirate looks a little outdated?" Kidd Smirks and he shoots her wallet out of her hand and catches it with his sword. "Aye, purhaps m'dear but aint the spaceman look also a bit outta style?" He grins "Though I must say you wear it rather well my dear lady. Ye be the most gorgeous spacegirl I 'ave ever laid eyes upon." He says charmingly as he pockets her wallet which now has a hole in it and he sheathes his gun and sword. Cubia glaces at Cauli, startled. With an innocent look on his face he says "That necklace of yours. Its sharp edge matches the ferocity in your eyes". He stops leaning against the wall and starts walking towards her. "There is a beautiful lion in you just begging to be released". He winks at her, his tail wagging happily. Then he jumps, spinning in the air and grabbing a pipe crossing the buildings with his tail, crossing his legs and folding his arms in the process. he sits their, upside down dangling like a bat, or perhaps a monkey. "I'd bet your on the wilder side of the saiyan race like me, huh? We are a perfect match, miss". He blushes and turns away, suddenly seeming shy with her being so close. "er....". Cubia suddenly finds himself lost for words. "How uncharacteristic of you, Cubia" he mutters under his breath. "what's gotten into you?" The hooded figure flips open his notepad and begins writing, in particular he's staring at the girls necklace, of which he has one matching dangling around his neck "I wanted to hustle a ship, and now I run into this, curious" he is unaware that the crowd he had blended into has left and he is mostly stood alone. Cauli looks up at Cubia "huh another saiyan, and to think i used to be unique" She turns to Edward keeping a disinterested look she doesnt even seem to care about the wallet "words are cheap oh pirate of the back alley, actions speak better than words and not just oh i can pull a trigger" Cauli smirks clenching her fist entering her super saiyan and demon forms her auras mixing to form a golden flame. a gust of wind pushing edward back knocking cubia off of his perch and blowing the viewing youths hood down" she stands cross armed smirking "well your choice if you charge i will give you kudos on your bravado"